


I love you

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So that's it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble's prompt 'Whispers in the night' some ages ago. I think the world was still black and white back then and I had to duck from some dinosaurs....

Arthur stood in the alleyway, looking after Merlin. So this was it, after two long years.

After another stupid fight over an equally stupid thing that didn’t really matter, Merlin had stormed out of the club. Arthur ran after him.

It was here in this alleyway, a few minutes before, that Merlin had yelled at him that he couldn’t take it any more, and that this was it, he was breaking up with him. 

Arthur stood rooted to the spot, he could do nothing but watch in shock as Merlin’s slim figure disappeared into the night. 

His whispered “I love you.” went unheard.


End file.
